This invention relates to a transmission having specific application to a bicycle or moped but is not intended to be so limited. Other applications may include automotive or industrial speed change devices.
Present mopeds generally have two sources of powers:
1. An engine, and PA1 2. Pedals operated by the rider.
When propelled by the engine a moped has either no transmission, a two-speed centrifugal clutch-actuated transmission, or a variable diameter belt pulley. When propelled by the pedaling of the operator there is normally no change of gear ratios available on the present mopeds. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a continuously variable gear ratio in either the engine or pedaling mode.